


F/F

by theministerskat



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: AU, Crack Fic, Drabble, F/M, Outlander Rarepairs, Rarepair Dare, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theministerskat/pseuds/theministerskat
Summary: Fiona works to catch that one man’s eye.





	F/F

**Author's Note:**

> Outlander rarepair dare sent to me by @annallisedemoodboards over on Tumblr.  
> You can blame her for encouraging this nonsense.

Fiona had been flaunting herself around the manse since he had arrived. She started by conspicuously leaning over furniture to clean it in hopes of giving him a wee keek down the v-neck sweaters she had taken to wearing, then by arranging perfect tea trays, pastries and all, offering to cream his scone for him even though he politely declined her every time. There was just something about Frank Randall; he was older, an intellectual, and well established. Perfect husband material and the thought of him turned her on more than anything else ever had.

They were alone in the manse that afternoon as she entered the study under the pretense of needing to dust. Focusing on the bookshelves across the room from where he sat, she bent down to one of the lower shelves, shamelessly displaying her small arse wrapped tight in a pencil skirt for him. She heard his chair push back from the desk and smiled to herself. His footsteps were soft, but she could hear them coming closer. She straightened and in an instant he was behind her, his hands on her hips pressing her against the bookshelf. His breath was warm against her ear, “I’ll take that cream now.”


End file.
